


dust floating in the sun

by lov_lyness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Leather Jackets, M/M, just fluff, on the train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lov_lyness/pseuds/lov_lyness
Summary: There was a scrawny boy sitting in the corner, blending in with the dust particles floating in the sunlight, reading a very thick book.Sirius crinkled his nose. He was pretty sure it wasn’t time for books yet.**September 1, 1971
Relationships: Pre-Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Kudos: 16





	dust floating in the sun

Sirius practically bounced down the length of the train, head swivelling back and forth, looking in at the occupants of the various compartments. One seemed to be empty, and he stopped to peer in more closely.

He was wrong, though. There was a scrawny boy sitting in the corner, blending in with the dust particles floating in the sunlight, reading a very thick book.

Sirius crinkled his nose. He was pretty sure it wasn’t time for books yet. The boy turned the page, though, and Sirius’s eyes caught on the jacket the boy was wearing.

It was Muggle, that much Sirius knew, and looked like it was made of some sort of leather, which was strange, because Sirius had only ever seen black leather used to bind bad-smelling books. This boy, however, was wearing a Muggle jacket made of it.

Sirius decided that this was intriguing enough to warrant an investigation. He slid the compartment door open.

The boy looked up, irritated. Sirius couldn’t help but notice his large, honey-colored eyes, accentuated by wide slashes of scar tissue. “I-I’m sitting here.”

Sirius nodded. “Yep. What kind of jacket is that?”

The boy blinked, like the jacket was the last thing he had thought would be noticed about him. “...A leather one?”

“Where’d you get it?” Sirius asked eagerly.

The boy tugged at the sleeve cuffs, like he thought Sirius might take it away. “My mum gave it to me.”

“Wow,” Sirius said. “But isn’t it a Muggle jacket? Where’d she get it?”

The boy’s lips, a mix of tan and pink, tightened in disapproval. “My mum’s a Muggle. Now c-could you go away? I’m t-trying to read.”

Sirius blinked and slid the door shut again. The boy glanced at him one more time before returning to his book.

  
Sirius quirked his lips and continued down the train corridor.  _ Leather jackets. _


End file.
